Rules
As always the forum rules apply to this section and can be found by clicking this link - STV RULES AND GUIDLINES In addtion there are seperate rules for this section of the forum. There will be NO EXCUSES for not knowing any of these rules, and NO EXCEPTIONS will be made for any individual found breaking them. If you suspect anyone breaking rule then you must inform myself, Maqrkk, Penguinjosh or Joshjb via PM immediately. 1. This is just a game. Please think before you post, remember that it's not personal, it's mafia. Show consideration and respect for other players and the hosts at all times. Any bad attitudes will not be tolerated, the first instance will earn you a warning and any further occurrences will result in you being mod killed and banned from future games. 2. If you sign up to play a game you must be willing to participate fully in it, Quick Mafia will last 1-2 weeks, but a full game can be a month long commitment. Whilst you are alive in the game you must post at least once every 24 hours, failing to do so will result in you being mod killed or replaced. If you can't participate anymore please PM the hosts, don't just not show up as it's discourteous to the other players. 3. If it states in your role you have to use a night ability (e.g. protection, role block, kill), you must PM this to all the hosts during the night period, failing to do so will result in you being mod killed or replaced. If your ability is one that gives you a choice between several answers to be revealed to the rest of the players (i.e. Gossip Role), you may not announce in the thread what the other options you were given to choose between. If you want to bring these other options up you must find a way of building a case against the party involved instead. Failure to keep to this rule will result in you being mod killed and/or banned. Once you have submitted your PM you will unable to change your mind on any action you have decided to take in it. 4. In order for your vote to count they must be bolded (i.e. Vote Sandi). You are expected to vote in every lynch, we do understand that it is possible to miss game deadlines from time to time but if you miss two lynch votes in a row you will mod killed or replaced. Once you have voted you will unable to change it in any way. 5. You must not out any of your teammates under any circumstances (i.e. you are about to be lynched and you offer your team up as a bargaining chip), this includes any teammates who have already died in the game. If you do out any of your teammates you will be immediately mod killed and will also be banned from future games, the duration of this ban will be decided on by the Mafia Moderators. 6. BTSC (Behind The Scenes Contact) is not allowed unless it is stipulated in your role. Any BTSC also ends if you have been killed, this means you are forbidden to discuss the game with your teammates if they are still playing. If you suspect anyone of having illegal BTSC you must inform the hosts and the moderators immediately, it is their responsibility to investigate, not yours. If you are found out to have iillegal BTSC you will be mod killed immediately and will be banned from future games. 7. You will be unable to edit your posts in this part of the forum as this is a fundamental rule in Mafia. The double post mod is set to merge any posts that are made less than two hours apart rather than 24 hours like the rest of the forum. 8. Only alive players may post in the current game, so if you did not sign up to play or if you have died you are not allowed to post until the game has finished. 9. All players posts must be in regular sized black font, the only text modifying tthat is allowed is when you vote in the lynch. In this case you must bold the words which is done by highlighting the text and then clicking the 'B' icon at the top left of your text box. All Off Topic talk must be in the Mafia Chat Thread, but remember that you are not allowed to talk about the current game there. 10. When you are replying to a comment that another player has made it is always best to quote the piece you are referring to in your reply. You can do this by clicking the 'Quote' icon in the top right hand side of their post in the thread, just remember to delete any text in the quote that isn't relevant. 11. If you need to refer to more than one quote it is best to link back to the post rather than quote all of them directly in your reply. In order to link back to a specific post you must have the correct URL address for it, to find that you click on the title that is in that post, highlight and copy the web address which will look like this: http:www.spoilertv.co.uk/forum/viewtopic.php?f=124&t=7010&start=90#p137820 You then decide where in your post you would like the link to be placed, highlight that text and click the 'URL' icon near the top middle of your text box. That text will now look like this: See this urlexampl/url You then add a '=' sign in the first bracket, followed by the web address of the post you want to link back to so that it now looks like this: See this [url=http://www.spoilertv.co.uk/forum/viewtopic.php?f=124&t=7010&start=90#p137820]example/url Then press preview and you should see: See this '''[http://www.spoilertv.co.uk/forum/viewtopic.php?f=124&t=7010&start=90#p137820 '''example] 12. To ensure that games are hosted efficiently and responsibly, the following requirements are being put into place. People wishing to host a game must have played at least two games prior to hosting, either on SpoilerTV or another well-known mafia gaming site. You must be responsible enough to play a game before being allowed to host. First time hosts are required to have a co-host. It will reduce the pressure on you, and host discussion can be invaluable both in the preparation of the game and when hosting. Players that have hosted before are not required to have a co-host. They must consider the responsibilities and consequences of hosting alone, and then decide whether they wish to have a co-host.